


There Are Worse Things I Could Do

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, High School Reunion, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will drags Hannibal along to his high school reunion, which he was only going to because an old friend begged him to go. Said friend ends up cancelling at the last minute, and he deals with it by trying to annoy Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mwuahna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/gifts).



> A very happy (belated) birthday to [Wrathofthestag](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com) (aka [Mwuahna](http://archiveofourown.org/useres/Mwuahna))!! Here's some high school reunion hijinks for you! :D <3

“So if we were to kill and eat my old high school  _ buddy _ ,” Will said, making exaggerated air quote gestures, “how would you prepare him?”

“Come now, Will, we’re already here, we may as well enjoy the festivities.” Hannibal was smiling wide enough to show teeth. He was already enjoying himself too damn much, the prick.

“The only fucking reason I even came was because  _ he _ begged me to come. He didn’t want to be left sitting with people he hated, and now he’s like, oops, sorry! I’m too  _ sick _ to go, hope you have a good time!” Will was squeezing his phone so hard the plastic was grinding together, creaking. “What a goddamn asshole.”

Hannibal touched Will’s elbow with one hand while taking the innocent phone from Will’s death grip and dropping it into his own pocket. “There’s no reason to be so vulgar, Will. It’s not all bad. Come, you still have my company, and you can have my free drink ticket.”

The prospect of more free drinks seemed to work, and Will’s shoulders relaxed, at least. Will let himself be led to the sign-in table, with Hannibal’s hand at his lower back. He let Hannibal sign them both in as well, and then pin the stupid name tag to his jacket.

They were the last to arrive at their assigned table, and Will shot a resentful glare at the empty chair that belonged to his so-called friend, sitting with all the bitterness of a child as Hannibal pulled out Will’s chair for him. Will recognized most of his old classmates at the table, and remembered hating all of them. Still, he managed not to sneer or make any unflattering observations as they all greeted each other. He looked up when he felt Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder.

“What would you like to drink, Will?”

Will considered asking for their nastiest, cheapest liquor, but remembered the drink tickets. “Whatever their most expensive whiskey is, I guess. Not that I expect much, but who knows, let’s give it a shot.”

With a light squeeze to Will’s shoulder and a nod, Hannibal was off to the bar.

A portly man by the name of Rick, sitting to Will’s right, clapped him on the back. “So, Graham, what have you been getting up to?”

“Not much.”

“I mean like, what do you do for a living now? Fixing boats like your old man?”

“I… teach.”

Rick refused to allow Will to kill the conversation. “Right on, right on. What like high school, or…?”

“No. Quantico.”

“What like the FBI?” A woman, Rick’s wife it seemed, chimed in. Her name tag said ‘Susan’.

“Not  _ like _ the FBI, it  _ is _ the FBI.” Will took off his glasses to clean them with the cloth napkin that sat at his place setting. Everyone’s faces had that frozen sort of smile, the kind people got when they didn’t know how to respond to someone being blatantly rude. Will was unaffected.

“Well that sounds interesting!” Another woman said, Tammy from Mrs. Kaufman’s biology class. She didn’t sound interested at all. “My husband just became faculty chair at Yale Law.”

Hannibal returned just in time to distract Will from saying something stupid, setting a glass of whiskey in front of him before sitting down.

“I’m sorry to say the best they had was Johnnie Walker Red Label. I gave them both tickets to make it a double and had them make it an Old Fashioned, an attempt to make the best of what they had.”

Will grabbed the glass as though someone else might take it from him, and winced as the liquid hit his tongue. It wasn’t the worst thing he had ever tasted, but it came damn close.

“I assume that it didn’t work,” Hannibal said, smiling as he sipped the wine he purchased for himself. Never had Will ever seen him smile so goddamn much. A prick  _ and _ an asshole.

“Thanks anyway.”

“--and I just got promoted to CFO!”

The conversation had apparently continued with everyone bragging about their very important jobs. Just as boring and inane as Will expected.

Dinner was served family-style, large plastic plates with the old standard cold penne with tomato sauce, over-roasted potatoes and chewy roast beef. It was Will’s turn to grin when he saw Hannibal’s scandalized expression. It put him in such high spirits that he was even able to participate in the small talk while they ate.

Partway through their meal, Will noticed that Hannibal was only poking at his penne, and the little downturned moue of Hannibal’s mouth was  _ adorable _ . There was no way Will could resist jabbing at him.

“Is the penne too bland, Hannibal? Lemme help you with that.” He picked up the small shaker of parmesan (the dry kind that came in plastic jars) and sprinkled some onto Hannibal’s plate. “There, now try it!”

When Hannibal didn’t move to take a bite, Will used his own fork to spear a couple of penne noodles and held them up to Hannibal’s mouth. “C’mon, it’s much better I promise!”

Everyone at the table was staring at them, but Hannibal and Will only stared at each other. Will smiled sweetly and kept insisting with his fork, and Hannibal finally opened his mouth, with as murderous an expression as he could manage without frightening anyone else. Will felt giddy with power.

“There, wasn’t that good?”

“Delightful.”

“Not as delightful as your company, of course.” Will’s grin grew wider, and he stabbed a few more pieces of penne to stick in his own mouth. He didn’t notice Rick and Susan elbowing each other and smiling at him.

Eventually the table was cleared, including the rest of Hannibal’s pasta since he hadn’t touched another bite. Will also noticed Hannibal didn’t touch his wine after the first sip. He grabbed the glass and finished it himself. No point in wasting perfectly shitty wine, after all.

The conversation steered back to the group gloating about themselves again, and Will wished he had more shitty whiskey. Or shitty wine. Either would do.

“We just bought a summer home in Montauk,” Rick said, to many ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ and exclamations of jealousy. Will wasn’t impressed. In fact, he was downright irritated.

“Yeah, well,  _ Ha~annibal _ here grew up in an old European castle. In Europe.” He cleared his throat. He hadn’t meant to say Hannibal’s name like that.

Hannibal gave the group an indulgent smile, resting a hand on the back of Will’s chair. A warning, perhaps, to shut the fuck up. “Lithuania, yes. I wouldn’t say I grew up there, I left when I was quite young. I spent most of my youth in various boarding schools.”

Everyone was rapt, asking a dozen more questions about what kind of castle it was and how big and how old, not interested in Will at all, which was fantastic. It was obvious that Hannibal was annoyed, which gave Will some satisfaction. A lot of satisfaction, actually, and Will was grinning again while he watched Hannibal’s face twitch in his attempt to school his expression into something polite and attentive.

Susan giggled and reached over to pat Will on the arm. “You two are just so sweet. Are you married yet? I’d guess not, with the way you’re mooning over him.” She laughed as though something about that was hilarious.

Will blinked, shaking his head in an attempt to loosen some thought in his head that might explain why Susan would have come to such a conclusion. A brief overview of the evening almost made him groan in humiliation. It hadn’t even occurred to him that they’d been acting like a goddamn couple all night. 

He opened his mouth to correct her misconception, but Hannibal interrupted.

“Not yet, no,” Hannibal said, moving his hand from the chair to the back of Will’s neck. Possessive. He leaned over to kiss Will’s temple, and Will’s hands twitched over the tablecloth as he resisted clenching them into fists. “I’m embarrassed to say we can’t seem to agree on a ring.”

“Uh,” said Will.  _ What? _

“Aw, I’m sure you’ll decide on something soon!” Susan was beaming so wide Will wanted to reach his fingers inside her mouth and rip her apart. “How’d you two meet? Is he a teacher too?”

Will recovered long enough to answer. He wasn’t about to let Hannibal speak for him  _ all _ night. “Ah, no, Hannibal is a psychiatrist, but he’s been thinking of leaving his practice to open up a restaurant. He’s a  _ fantastic _ cook.” He looked over at Hannibal with the most besotted smile he could manage, shuffling closer to plant a kiss on Hannibal’s cheek. It was pretty convincing, Will thought. “HanniBurgers. Gourmet fast food. He just looooves feeding people his food. We have people for dinner  _ all the time _ .”

Before anyone else could respond, Hannibal stood and placed his hand on Will’s shoulder, digging his fingers in. Hard. “Yes, well. Thank you all for a lovely evening. I’m sure that Will would love to keep catching up with you all night, but I’m afraid I must steal him away. We have an early morning tomorrow, and we so seldom have an opportunity to get away from our work, I’d like to take advantage of our little overnight getaway. If you know what I mean.”

Everyone at the table chuckled and nodded, Rick gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up. Will stood and slid his arm around Hannibal’s waist, under his jacket so he could grab a bit of Hannibal’s side and pinch as hard as possible. He felt Hannibal tense against him and smiled up at him, this time kissing him on the mouth.

“That’s not very appropriate dinner conversation,  _ darling _ . Let’s keep private matters private, hmm?”

“My apologies, Will, you know sometimes I can’t help myself.” Hannibal spoke against Will’s lips with a smile. “How could I possibly resist bragging about having you?”

Had Hannibal’s voice always sounded that intimate when he said Will’s name? Scanning through his memory confirmed that yes, it always has. Right from the beginning. Will wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

“Ha ha, oh you’re always so amorous, Ha~annibal.” Damnit, there was that weird catch in his throat again. “All right let’s go, good night everyone!”

If Will wasn’t so irritated, he’d have found it kind of hilarious how he and Hannibal led each other out of the gymnasium with a mutual death grip. The moment they were out of earshot of anyone, Will released Hannibal and turned to face him with an accusatory glare.

“You did this all on purpose, didn't you? Always trying to turn a situation to your advantage!”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Will.”

_ Will _ . That tone again. “You wanted everyone to think you were my date!”

“I was only trying to make sure you had a pleasant evening in a situation where you are undoubtedly uncomfortable. What advantage would there be in that?”

“I haven't figured that out yet.”

“I've come up with a few ideas throughout the night, if you'll allow me to make a guess?”

“By all means, Doctor Lecter.” Will made a sweeping gesture at nothing in particular, ready for whatever bullshit Hannibal had thought up.

Hannibal was on him so fast that Will barely had time to put his hands up in protest. He meant to push against his chest, put up a fight, but Hannibal’s lips made contact with his own and it felt so good to be kissed that he forgot what he was doing. Instead his hands grabbed at Hannibal’s collar, his mouth opened to invite Hannibal’s tongue inside, and he pushed Hannibal toward the lockers to pin him there.

The lockers rattled, echoing down the hallway as they rutted together, and Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth as he ran his tongue over Hannibal’s teeth, felt the sharp canines scrape over such tender and vulnerable flesh. He hated how much he loved it, hated how much he wanted more. What he hated the most was how it thrilled him to know everyone thought they were together. It was so easy to convince them, there was almost no acting involved at all.

Will had a ridiculous idea.

“Hannibal,” Will said between kisses. “Take me to the bleachers.”

 

* * *

 

  
“I don’t understand what we’re doing here.”

“You wouldn’t, you went to some weirdo boarding school. Probably didn’t even  _ have _ bleachers.” Will walked backwards under the bleachers, stopping only when they were about halfway through. He tugged at the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket. “Also give me this.”

“You’re already wearing a jacket.”

“I know there’s no letters on it but indulge me, please.” For once Will was glad he had long, thick lashes and a pretty face, using them to full effect as he pulled Hannibal into a deep, languid kiss. “I wanna make out under the bleachers with the hottest guy at school.”

“Is this a thing people do?”

“Yeah, one of those important teenage milestones, like getting shoved inside a locker or losing your virginity in the back seat of a car.”

Hannibal removed his jacket and draped it over Will’s shoulders, leaning in to press light kisses against Will’s mouth. Will thought maybe he was trying to memorize the taste of Will’s lips, and he giggled, staggering so that he had to brace himself with his arms around Hannibal’s waist.

Tasting was fine but Will wanted more. He wanted to consume, or be consumed. Maybe both. He pulled on Hannibal’s shirt to bring him closer, walking back until he was against the bleacher supports, wanting to feel the heat of Hannibal’s body against him. A warm feeling twinged in Will’s chest when he felt Hannibal’s arms come up to rest on the supports on either side of Will’s shoulders, caging him in. It was devastating.

More devastating was the way Hannibal ducked his head to kiss Will again, deep and slow like Will was something precious, something to be savoured. Some of Hannibal’s hair had become disheveled and now fell across his eyes, and Will slid his hands up to drag his fingers through the strands, scraping his nails over Hannibal’s scalp. The sound Hannibal made went straight to Will’s cock and he pulled back from the kiss, laughing.

“Oh god, okay, milestone reached. I’m not sure I want to add wild, semi-public dry humping to my list.”

Will pretended not to notice how disappointed Hannibal looked.

“Perhaps another night we can explore this idea with the back seat of a car,” Hannibal said with a smile, tucking his nose against Will’s neck to breathe him in. Will shivered, sighing out with pleasure at the sensation.

“Ha, yeah, as soon as I figure out where Baltimore’s best Make Out Point is, we can go park out there and mess up your Bentley. It’s a date.”

“Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come flail with me about Hannigram on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
